Yook Sungjae
| birth_place = Yongin, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actor | group_debut = March 21, 2012 | years = 2012–present | height = | weight = | blood = | group_debut = March 21, 2012 September 19, 2016 | agency = Cube Entertainment | associated = BTOB BTOB-BLUE | sns = }}Yook Sungjae (육성재; or Sungjae) is a South Korean singer and actor under Cube Entertainment. He is the youngest member of the boy group BTOB and its sub-unit BTOB-BLUE. Career '2019-2020: 3X2=6 Project and ''Yook O'clock On December 20, 2019, a teaser photo was released on the BTOB twitter teasing the single "3X2=6 Part 1".Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals teaser image for solo project single '3X2=6 Part 1' The single was to be a part of his single project where he was to release two songs every month for 3 months. The next day, teaser photos of him in the studio were released.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals in-studio teaser images for single project '3X2=6 Part 1' On the 23rd, the track list was released with the audio teasers being released on the 24th.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae unveils tracklist for his end-of-year single album '3 X 2 = 6'Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals audio teasers for 'From Winter' & title song 'Yook' The single and the lyric video was officially released on the 26th and 27th respectively.Allkpop: BTOB’s Sungjae releases digital single '3 X 2 = 6 Part 1' A teaser photo displaying the date "4/6" was released on January 8, 2020 with another being released on the 10th.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals night city teaser image for '4/6'Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae drops neon teaser image for '3X2=6 Part 2' The track list for "3X2=6 Part 2" was revealed on the 13th with the audio teasers being released on the 15th.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals neon track list for '3X2=6 Part 2'Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae teases upcoming tracks 'W.A.U' & 'Chicken' The single was released on the 16th with the lyric videos for the songs being released the next day.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae drops his tracks 'W.A.U' & 'Chicken'Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae drops lyric MVs for 'W.A.U' & 'Chicken' A teaser photo displaying "6/6" was released on February 1.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae teases final part of '3X2=6' project series The track list was released on the 4th with the audio teasers being released the next day.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals track list for '3X2=6' part 3Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae reveals audio teasers for '3X2=6' part 3 The single "3X2=6 Part 3" was released on the 6th with the lyric videos being released on the next day.Allkpop: BTOB's Sungjae drops last 2 tracks for '3X2=6' On February 17, it was announced that he will be releasing the special album Yook O'clock on March 2.Soompi: BTOB’s Yook Sungjae To Release Solo Album Discography Special albums * Yook O'clock (2020) Digital singles * "Piece of BTOB Vol.6" (2017) * "3X2=6 Part 1" (2019) * "3X2=6 Part 2" (2020) * "3X2=6 Part 3" (2020) Collaborations * "A Cube For Season #Blue Season 2" (2015) * "Young Love" (2016) * "Playing With Fire" (2016) * "Your BGM Vol.2" (2018) Features * Louie - "On The Four Lane Road" (2016) OSTs * "Plus Nine Boys OST Part.4" (2014) * "Who Are You: School 2015 OST Part.8" (2015) * "Scholar Who Walks the Night OST Part.3" (2015) Filmography Dramas * Monstar (Mnet, 2013) - * Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013) * Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) * Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) * The Village: Achiara's Secret (SBS, 2015) * Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) Endorsements * Gmarket (2015) * Mamonde (2016) * BLACK YAK (2016) * Overwatch (2017) * THERMOS (2017) * AkiiClassic (2017) * Fitz (with Joy) (2018) * yanolja (2018) * Dongji cold noodles (2016) * SOMEBYMI (2019) Gallery '''Promotional BTOB Sungjae New Men promo photo.png|''New Men'' BTOB Sungjae Feel'eM promo photo.png|''Feel'eM'' BTOB Yook Sungjae This Is Us concept photo.png|''This Is Us'' BTOB Yook Sungjae This Is Us concept photo 2.png|''This Is Us'' (2) BTOB Yook Sungjae This Is Us concept photo 3.png|''This Is Us'' (3) BTOB-BLUE Yook Sung Jae When It Rains special image.png|"When It Rains" BTOB Yook Sungjae Hour Moment promo photo.png|''Hour Moment'' (1) BTOB Yook Sungjae Hour Moment promo photo 2.png|''Hour Moment'' (2) Yook Sungjae Yook O'clock concept photo 1.png|''Yook O'clock'' (1) Yook Sungjae Yook O'clock concept photo 3.png|''Yook O'clock'' (2) Yook Sungjae Yook O'clock concept photo 4.png|''Yook O'clock'' (3) Yook Sungjae Yook O'clock concept photo 5.png|''Yook O'clock'' (4) Yook Sungjae Yook O'clock concept photo 6.png|''Yook O'clock'' (5) 'Pictorial' Joy & Yook Sungjae LOTTE Fitz Super Clear endorsement promo photo.png|Promotional photo for the beer Fitz Super Clear from LOTTE with Joy References Official links * Instagram * Twitter * Weibo Category:BTOB Category:BTOB-BLUE Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Yook Sungjae Category:Cube Entertainment